Spider-man: New World
by aspiringactor
Summary: One day, he woke up on a beach. He had no idea of where he was or how he got there. But all he knew was it wasn't home. And he isn't this world's only newcomer. Undergoing a re-write.
1. Strangers in a new world

Spider-man: New World

_**A/N: Revised edition. Minor dialogue added & changed. **_

Chapter 1:

"Where the hell am I?" Thought Peter Parker as he opened his eyes, revealing a vast beach. Eagles squawked overhead and waves crashed into the yellow sand to his left. _Last thing I remember is...shouting. Lots of shouting. There was a bright light. Am I dead?_ He gazed upwards and saw a blazing sun above him, with birds circling some carrion over to his left. Trash littered the sand under his feet. Speaking of his feet, he was still wearing his traditional red-and-blue custom-made Spider-suit. His classic costume had definitely gone through major mileage since it's last repair. _Best find some clothes. Hope I don't have to pull a 'terminator' on someone._ Looking at the path ahead of him, he saw a cityscape. _So was I just knocked out during a fight?_ He quickly banished that thought as unlikely, given the amount of force it would take to knock a grown man several miles. _If someone hit me that hard, I'd be dead. And there'd be an impact crater._

_No, I remember being in the city fighting. I remember John being there, and Ms Marvel, Cap and Tony. We where all there, fighting something. An explosion occurred and...How the hell am I still alive? And uninjured?_ He thought as he continued to make his way to the city on foot. Sand had begun to sink into his feet through the soles of his socks. _Looks like I'm gonna be in the doghouse with M.J again for missing our date-night. I can save the world but not my relationships. Go figure. _His thoughts continued to drag on as he slowly approached the city, with each step weighing more than the last. Web-shooters were of no use to him, as there were no buildings within range yet. It would be another half hour before he could use them.

Once he could, however, his journey was much more enjoyable. He swung through the city with ease, searching for some familiar landmark. It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't in New York, as he could see none of the famous buildings. He was about to head towards the nearest clothing store and sneak some clothes away when something swept past him at supersonic speed. _The only things that go by that fast are fighter jets and my good relationships._ But the blur was wiped from his mind as he saw what was coming.

An asteroid was hurtling towards the planet's surface.

More importantly, towards the city he was currently in. _Ohhh_ _Applesauce. _He thought as he began to run the calculations for how much force would be transferred to the planet based on how large the asteroid was. _I doubt my web's will stop it, no matter how small it is, _He thought, _But maybe I can do something._ He finished as he propelled himself forwards. Fire-engines and police cruisers speed below him as people ran in a panic. He was forced to change direction mid-swing to catch a man who had jumped off the side of a building. _Doomsday brings out all the crazies_.

"Don't jump," Peter said as he set the man down mid-swing, "It's not worth it. My world ends every other day."

"Who the hell are you!" Peter heard the man shout.

A green streak flew past him, going in the same direction as the other one, forcing him to abandon his witty comeback. _Don't recall any green avengers, _Peter thought, _but maybe Tony's trying out a new suit. Maybe he got tired of the red-and-yellow._ Then he noticed something about the asteroid. It was slowing down substantially, almost to a halt. In fact, it was coming to a halt, due to a tiny blotch of colour at the base.

The force of the asteroid was to much to overcome, and as it impacted the surface of the nearby water a titanic shock-wave blasted the city. It was several minutes before Peter reached the crash sight, but he knew he had to help whoever had stopped it from hitting the city. The rock felt strange, unearthly even. It crumbled at his touch as he examined a piece in his hand. _What is this stuff?_ Peter thought as he tossed the piece over his shoulder. A metallic clunk caught his attention. _Iron core? _He thought as he turned around and entered one of the asteroid's 'craters.'

That's when it caught his attention.

A dome-shaped structure was embedded in the rock. The outer layer was comprised of a see-through metal, while the interior was lavishly cushioned. And in the centre of it all was a woman. She looked like she was in her early twenties, like him. Her hair was golden blonde and flowed unrestrained down her shoulders. She was covered in a strange outfit consisting of unfamiliar material of several shades of blue. But he disregarded that fact as he tore the metallic covering off the dome, exposing her to the fresh air. He did a quick check for any injuries. Seeing none, he gingerly lifted her out of the pod and placing her on the ground.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing a crystal blue. But her eyes where not the only thing that shot up, her hand grasped Peter's throat with lightning speed and held on with a vice-like grip.

"_Ya ier lle!_" The girl screeched with violent intent as she tightened her hand around his throat. He was perplexed, as his Spider-sense had alerted him to a threat, but she had been to fast for even him. _"Manke ier amin, kwentra amin ri' amin wilea hiana lle!"_

"I'm here to...help!" he gasped as he struggled for air.

"_Amin wilea ndengina lle manka lle ach il kwentra amin!_" The girl shouted as her grip became deathly. Although he didn't understand a word of what she said, her expression was all he needed to understand her intent. _Fine,_ he thought, _we'll do this the hard way. _He aimed his free hand and shot a blotch of webbing into her eyes. She dropped him to the ground as she clawed at her face. "_Amin ncaj'a ecè! il elea mani doka lle ooduè?!"_

"I don't want to hurt you!" Peter shouted, causing the girl to cower and cover her ears, screaming in agony.

"_I' lamya ceek hiana a' amin" _the girl screeched, causing a wave of sound to erupt from her lips and blast him with the force of a small tornado.

"I don't understand!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_Atar?! Atara?!"_ the girl shouted as she closed her eyes. _"Atar! Atara! tua amin ikotane sai' hiana! Atar?!"_

The girl was obviously in pain, Peter could tell that much by her voice. Yet he couldn't get through to her because of the obvious language barrier. He reached forward, hoping that she would understand this gesture of friendship.

Unfortunately, she didn't. She lashed out with one hand, smacking his aside as she reached for his throat. Her hand tightened around his windpipe, crushing his airways. As he began to black out, Peter heard another voice, this one male and very powerful-sounding.

"_Ro wilea il hiana lle."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya ier lle - Who are you!

Manke ier amin, kwentra amin ri' amin wilea hiana lle! - Where am (literally 'Where are') I, tell me or I will harm you!

Amin wilea ndengina lle manka lle ach il kwentra amin - I will kill you if you do not tell me

_Amin ncaj^a ecé il elea. mani doka lle oodu?! _I can not see! What is on my eye's?

_Atar?! Atara?! _Father?! Mother?!

_Atar! Atara! tua amin ikotane sai' hiana! Atar?! _Father! Help me! It hurts me so much! Father?!

_I' lamya ceek hiana a' amin _the sound causes me pain

Ro wilea il hiana lle – Release him. He means you no harm.

_**A/N: I could not find any Kryptonian dictionaries/language translators, so I substituted my basic knowledge of Tolkien's Elvish (bolstered by literary and internet research, and several other fictional languages) 'Kryptonian' will always be displayed in italics, as will inner thoughts. I will always include an English translation at the bottom.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_1 hour before the incident. _

"Spider-man, get those civilians clear of the area!" a horse-voiced Captain America shouted as an explosion rocked the area.

"On it Captain!" Peter replied as he jumped into the air. He shot a web-line out and swung as fast as he could towards a small cluster of four people. Two adults, a teenage girl and a newborn. "We gotta go!" he shouted as he came to a halt.

"Jeff's still inside!" the teenage girl shouted as she pointed to a nearby building. Peter followed her arm with his eyes, just in time to see a fireball appear on the roof of the same building. _Crap on a cracker, _Peter cursed as he pumped his legs and speed towards the building. He ducked under a low hanging two-by-four and took a sharp left.

"Anybody in here!" Peter shouted as he skidded to a halt, coming to a stop just before a large hole in the floor.

"Help!" a voice cried out from below. Leaning over the side, Peter saw two people lying in a pile of rubble two floors down. "I can't feel my legs!"

"Hang on!" Peter shouted as he shot three web-lines onto the surrounding walls before lowering himself down into the pit. One of the trapped people was what appeared to be a fifteen year old boy, and the other was a man who appeared to be in his sixties. Both of them where caked in blood, and the man wasn't moving at all. "What's your name kid?" Peter asked as he checked the unconscious man over for injuries.

"Jeff," the boy replied.

"And what's his?" Peter asked as he moved the pile of wood off of the man's legs.

"I dunno!" Jeff shouted as the building creaked.

"Go, now!" Peter shouted as his spider-sense alerted him to the immanent threat of a collapsing roof.

...

His eyes snapped open, revealing a bright white light. He became temporarily blinded by it, and it confused him.

"Turn of the damn light, M.J," he muttered as he tried to stand. He reached for his girlfriend's shoulder, so he could shake her awake. They both possessed busy schedules, and cherished the little time they had together.

That's when he remembered he wasn't with Mary-Jane Watson. He didn't know where he was at all. Even his vision returning to him did nothing to calm him down.

"_Ro amin!"_ someone shrieked to Peter's left. Turning his head, he saw that it was the same person who had choked him. He cast his eyes around the room. Two of the walls in his 'room' where white, while the other two where see-through, one of which separated him from the young woman. Both rooms contained a single cot, on which he had been sleeping. On the opposite side facing both of them was what looked like a large hallway. _"Amin hav'r finna haba sartos!"_

"Hey!" he shouted as she pounded on the glass facing the hall. The sound of his voice got her attention.

"_Ya ier lle! Manke ier amin?!" _she shrieked as she faced him, becoming unnaturally loud as she gestured wildly. "_Kwentra amin manke ier amin!"_

"Do you speak English?" he replied as she gave him a puzzled look. "hágale habla inglés?" he repeated, this time in Spanish.

"_Mankoi ach lle il ilerneo Kandorian?" _She continued to rant.

"I'll take that as a no," he replied as a stern-looking man in black body-armour came down the hall. A cowl covered his face and a cape covered his back. Around his waist was a elaborate belt with an assortment of pockets, and on his chest was a bat. "And who the hell are you supposed to be? Cape-man?"

"My name is of no consequence," the man replied gruffly. "I'm much more interested in yours."

"In case the spider-logo wasn't a dead give away," said Peter as he approached the glass. "I'm spider-man. Resident web-slinging hero of New York. Look me up, I've saved the world a few times."

"Never heard of you," the man replied.

"Read the daily Bugle. I'll be mentioned under the name 'masked menace' or 'illegal vigilante.'" Peter spat back, "now let me out of here."

"Still doesn't ring a bell. And I'm afraid I can't," said the man as he folded his arms across his chest. "You where exposed to a high dosage of lethal radiation. Most people would be dead by now."

"You don't happen to know anyone by the name 'Wolverine'? Do you?" Peter smirked as he continued his stare-down with the man, earning nothing but cold silence. "Sorry to disappoint," Peter continued with a mutter. "if you want a record of my existence, ask the Avengers, they..." He was cut off by his Spider-sense blaring a warning, so he ducked and rolled. Intense heat washed over him as twin red beams sliced through the air where he had just been, melting through the walls. He followed the beams back to their source, the girl's eyes.

"Hal! J'onn! Diana! Get down here now! Arrow, get Superman up here from wherever he is now!" the man in black shouted as he pressed a finger to his ear, and his other hand rummaged through his belt. At last he looked like he found what he was looking for, a glowing green rock. "I don't wanna do this!" the man shouted towards the girl.

"_Sut ier amin achio ta?"_ The girl screamed as the beams became even hotter against his skin. Almost simultaneously, three more figures burst down the hall, coming to a stop by the man in black's side.

"Are you hurt, Batman?" asked the only woman among the three newcomers. She sported jet-black hair and stood about seven feet tall. She wore what looked like a modernized version of medieval armour, and had a coil of rope strapped to her waist.

"I'm fine, Diana," the man who had been called 'batman' replied. "We need to re-contain her now!"

"On it!" stated a man wearing a glowing bright green outfit. He raised his arm and a green substance poured out from the ring on his finger. The substance quickly formed into a solid miniature wall that came into contact with the searing red beams. Light met light in a contest of sheer power. But Peter could tell that the green would not hold up forever. He glanced down at his wrists, confirming that his web-shooters were still there. He squeezed off a rapid series of shots, aiming for her eyes through the large hole she had melted in the glass. Within seconds her striking eyes had become covered in the sticky white globs.

"_Ta eldrvarye!"_ The girl sobbed in pain as she clawed at her eyes. "_Ta eldrvarye!"_

"I'm sorry!" he shouted as a man with green skin floated up from the floor and touched her forehead. She immediately relaxed her body and slumped to the ground.

"She is fine," said the man with green skin. "Simply unconscious."

"We need to work on a new containment cell," said Diana as she tried to help Batman to his feet. "How soon to the lead-lined walls are ready, Batman?"

"Two weeks at least," Batman replied as he shrugged her off. "Until then, I suggest we move him somewhere else, where he can be safe from random bouts of powers emerging." He nodded in Peter's direction.

"He has a name," Peter snapped.

"And it is?" the man in green replied.

"Spider-man, duh." said Peter impatiently as he began to pace the length of the glass, or what remained of it. His fists tightened as the woman with the black hair named Diana and the man with glowing green clothing flanked him.

"We're gonna transfer you to another cell," Batman said. Peter watched as every conscious figure in the room tensed their muscles slightly. "Come quietly," he said as he withdrew a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Try and put those on me and I won't," Peter said coolly.

"Hold him," Batman ordered. Seconds later Peter became a flurry of activity. He lashed out towards the man in green, knocking him out with a single blow before kicking Diana's kneecap and leaping for the doorway in a single bound. He twisted his body to avoid three razor-sharp throwing stars as he bounded down the hall at top speed.

He ducked past several people wearing an assortment of outfits before skidding to a halt by a large window. A window that showed him Earth. He gaped in awe as he relized there was no escape for him. Even if he took out everyone on the station, he would have no way back to the planet's surface.

"Stop!" he heard Batman shout, "he might be one of Luthor's goons."

"I don't know anyone named Luthor," Peter snapped as he slammed his fist into the wall. "I'm a member of the Avengers, and I demand you tell me where I am!"

"Justice League Headquarters," a man in a red cape replied as he floated into the room. "Commonly called 'the watchtower,' by the media. And our database holds no recollection of you or any group called 'the Avengers.'"

"And who the hell are you?" Peter asked briskly as he prepared for another fight.

"Kal-El of Krypton. But on earth I prefer Superman," the man smiled as he gestured to his left, "And I believe you know my newly discovered cousin, Kara-Zor-El."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Translated 'Kryptonian:'**_

Ro amin – Release me

Amin hav'r finna haba sartos – I have to find my family

Ya ier lle! Manke ier amin?! _- _Who are you? Where am (are) I?

Kwentra amin manke ier amin! - Tell me where I am!

Mankoi ach lle il ilerneo Kandorian – why do you not speak Kandorian?

sut ier amin achio ta – how am I doing this?

_Ta eldrvarye! - _It burns!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The news had hit him harder than he had expected. It was as if his whole world had come crashing down around him. He was in another universe, unable to get home, unable to know if his loved ones where safe. Unable to know if they where alive.

It seemed as though everyone had questions for him. Where did he come from, how did he get here, what was so special about his world, how was it different from this one. The questions had become so frequent that his responses became robotic. He'd never gotten this much attention in his life, and it was overwhelming him.

The day after that little incident Peter had his mind examined by the green-skinned alien named J'onn. Although he had protested at first, claiming it to be a violation of his privacy, he gave in at the end. Since no evidence of a past as a supper-criminal had been found, he was given better quarters to sleep in, since he had nowhere to go.

He developed a daily routine while up there in space. He would wake up in the cramped quarters that had been assigned to him. He would don the clothes they had given him and he would go into the mess hall for the morning meal. Some people tried to interact with him, with varying degrees of success. People like Superman and Green Lantern tried to be supportive but came off as slightly overconfident. Other heroes like Aquaman and Batman seemed to distrust him. He would sometimes find solace in Wonder Woman and HawkGirl, both of whom admired his heroic feats.

"...and you alone where able to best a Rhinoceros in single combat?" Wonder Woman asked. From what Peter had learned, she was the princess of a society of warrior women, and had been blessed with godlike abilities from the Greek pantheon of deities.

"Not exactly," said Peter in an explanatory tone of voice, "A man who dresses up like a rhinoceros, with strength and intelligence to match."

"Why would one dress up as a rhinoceros?" Wonder Woman asked intently as she leaned in intently.

"Simple. Crazy as hell," aid the red-clad speedster who called himself 'the Flash.' When Peter considered the Flash's colourful outfit and not so subtle interactions with women upon their first meeting, he had considered him an idiot who could move at hyper speeds. After getting to know him, Peter gave him a little more credibility on the intelligence side of things. If he had to compare him to anyone he knew, it would be Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. "Anyway, Sups wants you upstairs, bugboy," Flash finished before disappearing in a streak of red.

"Looks like I'll have to finish my sinister six story some other time," Peter remarked before he got up from the table. He placed his empty meal tray on the counter of the buffet line before making his way to the observation deck, where he had only been once before when he was given a personal tour of the place by Superman, who was the only person in the room besides Peter.

"You wanted to see me?" Peter half grunted.

"I do," Superman replied as he turned to face Peter. "The Justice League has a society placement program for otherworldly visitors. We've taken the information we have gleamed from you and assembled an identity for you to use, if you wish."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Peter asked sarcastically. Superman smiled, and looked like he was about to reply, but he was cut off by a newcomer.

"_Amin ldet lle tewhan a' ilerneo a' amin, Kal-El" _Asked the girl who Peter had arrived with. During his stay in the watchtower, he had learned that her name was Kara-Zor-El, and she was supposedly Superman's cousin, the only other surviving member of a dead alien race.

"_ilerneo i' edanlisho lammen, Kara," _Superman said clearly to her as she floated beside him. Kara had long discarded her otherworldly attire in favour of the more earthly clothing that was a red t-shirt and blue jeans. And she looked fairly good in them to.

"I...was told that you wished to...talk with me, Kal-El," Kara said in strained English as Peter looked at her in surprise.

"You speak English now?" Peter asked her sarcastically.

"Kal-El says that I speak good English now," She smiled at him.

"You speak _proper_ English, Kara," Superman grinned in response as he cast a hand around her shoulder. "As I was saying to Mr Parker, the League has put the two of you in it's placement program. I've managed to get the both of you separate apartments in a building in Metropolis."

"Same as you?" Kara asked.

"No," Superman replied with a shrug, "Sorry Kara, but no vacancies. But I have managed to get the both of you jobs at the Daily Planet. You said you where a photographer, Mr Parker right?"

"Yes," said Peter. As he looked about the room.

"Good. You'll be working with Kara. Starting next on Thursday." Said Superman with a grin. "Kara, can you go find Diana for me please?"

"I can, Kal-El," Kara replied before she shot up into the air, and Superman turned to Peter.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" Superman asked in a low voice. "She's still learning and I'm afraid she might make a few amateurish mistakes. And I have a lot of enemies."

"I will," Peter replied, _Because I know the feeling all to well. _He thought as he recalled numerous times his loved ones had been placed in harm's way because of him. In the hands of evil, love became a weapon to be wielded with deadly force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Amin ldet lle tewhan a' ilerneo a' amin, Kal-El – **_I was told that you wanted to speak with me, Kal-El

_**ilerneo i' edanlisho lammen, Kara, - **_Speak in the English language, Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Are you Peter Parker?" a woman in her mid-thirties asked. She wore a business suit and had her long black hair tied in a bun. In her right hand she carried a notepad, and her left held her purse. She had a air of command that Peter did not want to cross.

"I am." He replied stiffly. He was standing in the lobby of a Newspaper publisher not unlike the Daily Bugle. On his way up he had passed a bumbling reporter with glasses. Seeing right through the disguise, Peter nodded to Superman's alter-ego curtly before continuing on his way. _The man needs a better disguise, _Peter grinned as he caught sight of his new 'partner' who he wasn't supposed to know yet at all.

Kara sported a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans. Her blonde hair was tied back with a red hair-tie and she nervously clutched a notepad in her slender but strong hands. She looked like she was scanning the room for someone, until she caught sight of Peter and rushed over to him. On her way she managed to knock over a red-haired man, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"You must be Kara Kent," Lane surmised as she inspected the two newcomers from head to toe. A mild smirk crossed her face as she said, "apparently Clark's fumbling is genetic. Follow me and don't break anything."

"Did you sleep good, Spi..." Kara began as she fell into step beside Peter.

"I did," he said, cutting her off based on instinct. "And we only just met, remember?"

"Do you not recognize me?" She asked shyly, "I am..."

"Kara Kent," he smirked as he pointed to the badge swinging around her neck. "It's on your name-tag. Your cousin Clark also works here." He finished as they entered a large office with a middle-aged man with white hair sitting behind a desk.

"This is our chief editor, Perry White. He runs the place. You report to him and him alone, understand? Perry, these are the two Clark recommended, Peter Parker and Kara Kent."

"Well," Perry said as he looked up from the paper he had been reading, and conducted his own assessment of them. His eyes seemed to linger on Kara a bit to long, in Peter's mind. Any human relations official would have a strong case to make about over-stepping boundaries. "How much experience do the two of you have in the field of journalism?"

"I worked with a New York newspaper for three years sir," Peter replied with his well-rehearsed story, "As a photographer."

"And you, Miss Kent?" Perry asked as Lois answered her ringing phone.

"I..." Kara began, unsure of what to say before she was interrupted.

"Boss, apparently Giganta's been sighted downtown, and she's tearing the place up," Lois said hurriedly, "Better send these two down there before the whole thing's over and done with."

"Go," said Perry, "I want the story ready for tomorrow's paper." Without a word, Peter whisked himself out of the office and made a break for the roof, shouldering his bag as he did so. Several floors later opened the rooftop access door and felt the wind on his face. With a practised ease, he slipped off his outer layer of clothing, revealing his Spider-suit underneath. All that remained was to slip on the boots, web-shooters, gloves and mask, which he promptly did. He broke into a run and leaped high over the street, loosing a strand of webbing to the nearest building.

He swung from building to building with ease as he made his way downtown. Cars zoomed by below him as he began to hear the first signs of trouble. The sounds of sirens filled his ears as he rounded a corner. And that's when he learned how the super-villainess had gotten her name.

Giganta was eye-level with most of the skyscrapers around her. The ones that where still standing, at least. Crushed cars littered the area as she drove a titanic fist into one of the only standing buildings. _How the hell am I supposed to stop her?_ Peter thought as he became slightly panicked. _At that size, I'd have a better chance of stopping Hulk..._ His train of thought was cut short by a red-and-blue streak zooming past him and colliding with the titan before him. The blow seemed to stagger Giganta only slightly, as she stumbled back three steps, careening towards a half-demolished building.

"No!" Peter shouted as he landed on a roof and loosed five web-lines towards her in an attempt to stop her from crushing the building underneath her weight. Despite the use of all his strength, the webs snapped under pressure. Luckily his plan still worked somewhat, as Giganta instead fell to the pavement in between the buildings. Knowing he had no time to spare, he leaped to the ground and rushed to Giganta's vulnerable side, hoping to prevent her from standing with more webbing.

Unfortunately, he was to slow.

She stood up and her eyes fell on him, gleaming with rage. She raised her foot and brought it down on him hard. And if it weren't for his super-strength, he would have been crushed instantly. Instead he would be crushed slowly, as his arms, which supported her weight, began to give way as the pavement crumbled beneath him.

But just as quickly as the pressure had been placed on his body, it was removed. He cast a glance to his left. There was Kara Zor-El, dressed in a female version of Superman's outfit, and carrying the weight of someone a hundred times bigger than her. Her face contorted briefly before she began to rise up into the air, forcing their opponent off-balance and onto her back.

And strait into a mall, reducing it to dust and enraging the titan. Giganta recovered and sent a titanic fist strait for Kara, who zipped out of the way, making a beeline for Giganta's face. Acting quickly, Kara landed a clean hit to Giganta's jaw, sending her to the ground again as Peter rushed to subdue her with as much webbing as possible. A series of thunderous impacts followed as Kara landed blow after blow to Giganta's face, as a crowd slowly gathered around them in admiration.

They cheered and camera's started flashing in all directions. Peter was somewhat used to this, from his team-ups with the Avengers, but apparently Kara was not.

_"Mankoi ach lle hiana amin?!"_ She screamed, and the crowd backed away with a twinge of fear.

"It's alright, folks," Peter said as he stepped forward. "We're the good guys. She's just a little..." he trailed off as Superman floated down from the sky, with his cape billowing in the wind.

"She's not from around here," Superman smiled as he waved with one hand and draped his other around Kara. "Meet Kara Zor-El, of Krypton. My cousin." The crowd, who had been cringing in fear moments ago, erupted into a wild cheer and resumed with the flashing of camera's. Numerous reporters rushed the three of them. Several times Peter had to re-state that he was not someone named Night-wing, and that he was not in any way related to or currently dating 'Supergirl.' He just smiled and waved at the sea of reporters before him, watching how they stood in awe of Superman.

Even though he didn't really know them man of steel, Peter couldn't help but feel a little starstruck in his presence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"mankoi ach lle hiana amin?" - **_Why are you harming me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Late that night, when Peter had finally settled down after a nice, quiet supper he heard a small noise outside his door.

"Why did you not talk with me today?" A voice asked through his closed apartment door. He immediately recognized it as Kara's voice. He slowly made his way from the desk he had been sitting at and opened the door to invite her in. "At the Daily Planet Newspaper. You acted like you didn't know me."

"Because," he replied as he offered her a seat on the couch. "Peter Parker has never met Kara Kent before in his life."

"But you have..." she said questioningly. "In the watchtower. On the meteor. You saved me. You must remember that." He shook his head, not believing the direction the conversation was going in.

"_Spider-man_ did that. When we're not in those ridiculous outfits, I'm Peter Parker and you're Kara Kent. Two mild-mannered people who work for a local newspaper." He smirked in an attempt to cheer her up. "Takes a little getting used to, I know. You'll get there in the end."

"What did those people mean when they asked if I was 'together' with you?" she asked while batting her eyelashes.

"They..." he began before stopping himself so he could clarify. "When two people are together, it means they care about each other a lot. That they love each other." He ran a hand through his hair in befuddlement. He wasn't sure if she would understand what he meant.

"Like me and Clark?" She asked.

"No," said Peter, "you and Clark are _family._ Related by blood. Yes you love him, but it's not the same thing exactly."

"Did you love Mary-Jane?" Kara asked as she looked into his eyes. His heart sank, it had been almost a month and a half since he had last seen her. At the time they had just broken up again, out of his concern for her safety.

"How do you know that name?" Peter asked, he had never mentioned anything about her to any member of the Justice League, due to years of practice with the Avengers.

"I heard you," she said softly. "While you where sleeping last night. You talked about her." He simply sighed, tearing his eyes off Kara.

"Yes," he admitted to himself solemnly, "I did. But we where not together."

"Why not?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder with a little more force than what was comfortable.

"We broke up," he remarked.

"Why?" she responded questioningly.

"Because," he replied uneasily as he stood up and moved to the balcony door. "I was afraid she'd get hurt. I'd made lots of enemies back home, and didn't want her to get hurt."

"Why would they hurt her?" said Kara as she followed him to the balcony window.

"To get at me," he replied as another memory surfaced in his mind. "A friend of mine was killed by one of my enemies. I didn't want it to happen again, so I broke it off."

"Clark is in love with a human woman," said Kara as she folded her arms. "He protects her really well and..."

"He can also move at the speed of sound, has fifty different kinds of vision and can lift a mountain with one hand. Not me, I can't do any of that stuff." He said as he yawned with exhaustion.

"So you won't love?" Kara asked as she brushed her hair aside, out of her face.

"Not unless I know she'll be safe from danger," he said. "And as long as I am who I am, that'll never happen."

"Do you think I can love?" She asked. He looked at her questioningly for a second, and saw a slight buildup of tears in her eyes. It then donned on him how much their situations resembled each other. He was in a whole different universe, while she was on a whole new planet, and they both had lost everyone they knew before they arrived. The resemblance did little to comfort him though, and did the same for her, based on how she looked at the moment.

"I think you stand a better chance at protecting those you care about," He said in as comforting a manner as he could muster. His words seemed to work, as she lightened up just a little.

"You know so?" Kara piped, completely missing proper grammar. _Well she has only been speaking the English language for a month. Fairly impressive that she knows as much as she does. _

"I believe so," he replied with a grin. Helping someone through their own pain alleviated some of his own troubles that weighed heavily on his mind. Not to mention, Kara had a wonderful glow around her. "You should smile more often," he said with a smirk, "it makes you look very pretty."

"I am?" she asked.

"You are," he replied with a giddy smile. "Want something to drink?" He asked as he got up and moved to his fridge. It was more than half empty, but he was able to scrape by.

"I would," she replied softly as he pulled a jug out of the fridge and poured it's contents into two glasses. He handed one to her and sat down on the couch beside her. Deja-vu struck him as he remembered sitting like this with MJ numerous times. But this was the first time that he thought of MJ and didn't have painful memories surfacing in his mind. Instead all Peter Parker could think about was the woman next to him. _Strange, _he thought, _given that I've only known her for a little over a month. _Soon his thoughts turned off as he drifted into a peaceful slumber right there on the couch, without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next few months went relatively well for Peter. He excelled with his job at the daily planet as a photographer. Apparently, he and Kara were almost as good a team as Lois lane and Jimmy Olsen, the most experienced team on the field, although he did make a habit of proof-reading Kara's written work, just to check for grammatical errors that she missed.

It seemed to him that Kara would show up at his door more and more often at night, or early in the morning. Nine times out of ten it was for some question she had about Earthly culture.

"So there are no Sponges that wear pants?" was the most memorable question she had asked him. He had a hard time explaining the subject of television and fiction in general. But despite his constant re-assurances that he didn't mind answering her questions, she seemed somewhat downcast about constantly approaching him at all hours. So she suggested they make a daily appointment to go out in public and he could answer her questions then.

"Yeah right," The Flash remarked when Peter told him all about their arrangement one day while he was on the watchtower. "Super-babe asked you out on a date. Damn you're lucky, give me five minutes and I'd do stuff to her." What the Flash hadn't realized was that Superman had been standing behind him.

"Excuse me?" said Superman as he laid a heavy hand on the Flash's shoulder. What followed was pure comedy in Peter's mind.

The 'appointments' themselves were fairly enjoyable. The two of them would either sit in a restaurant or go for a bird's eye tour of the city. Occasionally they would walk around, after Kara discovered a love for hot dogs.

"They aren't real dogs are they?" she asked him one day.

"No," said Peter, "chicken and beef."

"Oh!" Kara replied before taking a large bite. Unfortunately not every day was like that. Kara also seemed to attract a lot of unwanted attention from unruly people, namely other men.

"Hey Baby! Ditch the nerd at let me show you a real man!"

"Wanna try a footlong?"

"You know I'm royalty? Let me show you my sceptre and I'll let you polish it!" Peter became very upset with the last man's comment, and shoved him into a wall, giving a clear message.

"What did he mean?" Kara asked once the man ran away as fast as possible. "Is he a king or prince...?"

"No," Peter muttered, "just some dirt bag with a big ego." They didn't get much time to mull over the subject, as Kara picked up a call for help with her super-hearing, and lifted him into the air. They were already hidden by a couple of dumpsters, so there wasn't a big risk to their identities. She set him down on a rooftop, adjacent to one that read 'LEX-CORP' on the side. The name was about all he could see, as the rest of the building was engulfed in flames.

He slipped his outfit from his bag while Kara removed her outer layers, revealing hers. She gave him a wink before diving into the flames. He followed suit, inhaling deeply before the heat engulfed him. Smoke clouded his vision as he stumbled through the deserted halls.

Although his hearing wasn't as good as Kara's he could hear a distinct cry for help, and he bounded after it. He tore down halls, leaping and ducking past fallen burning debris until he reached a gap that was to wide to simply leap across. Instead he ran along the wall, trusting in the structural integrity of the building.

He made it, with seconds to spare before the wall collapsed. His respite did not last long though, as a spurt of flame forced him into a run for the nearest door, where the sound was coming from. It was solid steel with no apparent handle, so he grabbed the nearest handhold and pulled. Despite his superior strength the door did not budge.

"Sesame open!" Kara shouted as she speed down the hall, forcing him to jump out of the way as she slammed strait into the door, bending and eventually breaking it off it's hinges.

"It's 'Open Sesame!'" He replied as he followed her inside, were two people huddled behind a desk. One was a woman in her mid-twenties, and the other was a bald man in his mid forties. "I'll take the woman, you take the man!"

"There are three more downstairs!" the bald man shouted.

"I'll get them!" Kara replied before flying down the hall as Peter picked both the people up.

"Hang on!" Peter said as he ran for the window, using his momentum to break through to the street. He twisted his right wrist to loose a web-strand that stopped their fall enough for him to land on the street safely. Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he let the people go run towards the crowd of reporters. He cast his gaze around for Kara, but either he couldn't see or, or she was hidden by the mass of people.

"Where's Kara?" A stern voice asked him from above, and Peter turned his head to see that it was Superman. "She was supposed to meet me in the arctic ten minutes ago."

"She was here," Peter replied, "We were going for lunch when she heard the fire."

"Odd," said Superman. "Kara?" he called out as he made his way to the still-burning building. And that's when it exploded, sending everyone to the pavement. Everybody but Peter and Superman.

"_KARA!" _they both cried out as they made their way to the burning pile of debris. Peter rushed desperately towards the place where Kara had been heading and began to dig through the rubble desperately as Superman floated above him, looking at the wreckage from a birds-eye perch. And that's when he was hit on the side with a flash of light.

His vision blurred momentarily as he struggled to rise. His side felt like it had been hit with a burning log. His spider-sense blared, allowing him enough time to roll out of the way as Superman crashed to the ground beside him, unconscious. Peter followed the trajectory he had followed, all the way to a floating figure in the sky. At first, he was overjoyed, thinking it was Kara. But then he saw a familiar red material that made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello, _Spider-man._" The Carnage-possessed Kara said challengingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

He gazed up in awe and fear. His reaction was both one of joy and of fear. On one hand, Kara was safe. On the other, she was now playing host to the Carnage symbiote, easily his most dangerous and psychopathic opponent ever. He could feel his Spider-sense go on high alert as Carnage looked down on the scene, and a gleeful smile crossed it's face.

"RUN!" Peter shouted towards the crowd, seconds before Carnage wrapped it's arms around his neck.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, _Spider-man!"_Carnage cackled as the portion of the symbiote covering Kara's face peeled back. He tried to avert his gaze from her wonderful features as Carnage soaked in all it's glory. "Fate really has dealt you quite a hand, hasn't it, Parker? Out of all the people you know who could have been saved, Your Aunt, Your Girlfriend, The Avengers, in the end, it's me! _HAHAHAHAHA!" _A supersonic boom erupted from the side as Superman tried to rush Carnage from the side.

"Not so fast!" Carnage jeered, "Thanks to my Father, I inherited someone's powers...If only he could see me now..."

"How...are you alive...?" Peter choked as he struggled to escape the iron grip.

"Oh...that old story...!" Carnage cackled menacingly, "I'm sure you recall our last battle, when you threw me and Cassady in Rykers prison?"

"I..." Peter choked his reply.

"I latched myself to your foot and waited for the chance to strike," Carnage laughed as it squeezed tighter. "But that plan worked out better than I expected. When we arrived on that beach, I knew something was wrong. I couldn't feel my father anymore, so I set out to find a new, more capable host. And now..." Carnage finished as Peter was tossed to the side like a rag doll. "And now I have more power than ever!"

Peter felt his side trickle with blood. Not a crippling injury, but it would require later attention, once the present issue was dealt with.

"Why are you doing this, Kara?" Superman shouted.

"Kara can't hear you," Carnage gloated before throwing him into the air and turning it's attention to Peter once more. "I'm surprised that she's trying so hard to stop me from hurting you," Carnage snarled, "did you tell her about what happened to Gwen?" Carnage grabbed Peter and lifted him into the air, "I could blow your head off with a single thought. I could crush your spine with a squeeze of my hand. By flexing my arm I could send you into space. So many choices..."

"Come on, Kara," Peter pleaded, "fight it!"

"She can't" Carnage snickered, "I don't think I'll kill you yet. I think I'll simply take over the planet." Carnage continued before leaning in close to Peter's ear, "for starters." Peter flew through the air and impacted what remained of a wall, and his vision faded into blurry colours. It was several hours before it returned.

He found himself in the watchtower once more as his vision finally cleared. He rose to his feet from the bed he had been placed one and headed for the hallway, where he could hear several distinct voices in a heated discussion.

"...the inter-dimensional phone? Clearly there is a greater threat here..." The Flash asked as Peter entered the observation deck. In addition to the Flash, four other bodies where gathered around a holographic map. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and a man dressed in black body armour similar to Batman's, but with a bird emblem across his chest.

"I don't think so," said Batman, "If it was an invading army, there'd be more. I think whatever that thing was piggybacked on Spider-man."

"Can we be sure they aren't partners?" Superman asked, "If they arrived together..."

"Would you throw a partner of yours through a wall?" Batman asked skeptically.

"You would," said the man with the bird emblem, "remember?"

"I'm not his partner," Peter said, clearing his throat so that all present turned to face him. "I'd sooner kill myself than work with that monster." He finished as he approached the display.

"What can you tell us about him?" Batman asked bluntly.

"There isn't much to tell," Peter replied, "The Carnage Symbiote is psychopathic organism that takes over a host body, usually by force."

"So basically we've got Joker with Kryptonian powers," the man with the bird emblem remarked as he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder. "This'll be fun, you still got that Kryptonite in your belt?"

"Out of the question," Superman stated, "Kara is still in there."

"Do we know that for certain?" the Flash asked, "I mean, she did throw you into space. Just saying."

"She's still alive," Peter replied, "It is possible to fight the symbiote off."

"Are you sure?" Superman asked in a pleading voice, "have you seen it done?"

"I was the first," Peter muttered softly, "Super-sonic waves, high voltage and extreme heat also help repel the symbiote."

"Then we blast it with all three," said Superman as he straitened himself. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Not so fast, Clark," Batman injected, "It won't have any inhibitions about using Kara's full strength against you. We need to use Kryptonite, in order to level the playing field."

"Nev..." Superman began to shout angrily, waving his arms as he did so.

"We'll only use it long enough to slow her down enough for the sonic devices to take effect. But it still means you can't be anywhere near there." said Batman sternly, meeting the man of steel's eyes dead-on. Their silent confrontation lasted for several minutes before Superman gave way.

"Fine. If that doesn't work though, I'm going in." Superman stated clearly, "and he's going with you." He finished as he pointed to Peter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"All teams, report in," Batman said into a tiny microphone as he expertly piloted the sleek black jet through the skies.

"Still working on e-vac, Batman," the Flash's voice said through the speaker, "give us another five minutes."

"We don't have another five minutes," Batman replied, "we're two minutes out. Get a move on." He craned his neck to face Peter. "Once we're inside the drop-zone, you get off. Try and lure it into the trap we've set over the Daily planet."

"And if that doesn't work?" Peter replied as his voice shook.

"The plan will work, it's one of mine." Batman replied as he returned his gaze to the controls. "Thirty seconds to go!" Peter grimaced at the thought of facing Carnage. In all of their previous battles, his own strength had been barely enough to subdue the monster. Now all he could rely on was his intellect, because he knew that there was no chance of going toe-to-toe with someone as strong as Kara for a prolonged fight. "GO!" Batman shouted as he pushed a button that opened a hatch for Peter to launch himself out of the jet.

The wind ripped at his face as he plummeted towards the ground. Back at the watchtower, everyone had agreed that landing for a drop-off would be dangerous for the pilot._ Come to think of it, _he thought as the ground rushed up to meet him, and he pulled the strings on the parachute, _dropping out of a plane wasn't the brightest id..._

Something slammed into him hard, sending Peter reeling in midair. A loud ripping was heard, and Peter knew his parachute had been rendered useless.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Carnage hissed as Peter was pulled out of his fall by the monster. "Why else would you come here?" Peter didn't reply, instead he punched Carnage in the face. _Bad idea..._ he thought as his fist began to feel like he had punched steel. All the blow had done was annoy Carnage into slamming Peter into a building's exterior wall.

"What'd you expect..." Peter choked his reply as the fingers tightened around his neck.

"A little more fight," Carnage hissed into his ear. _BANG!_ Something large impacted Carnage from behind, forcing it to drop Peter. As he fell, he loosed a line of webbing that caught a flagpole, bringing him out of his fall.

But only momentarily, as Peter was soon side-swept by Carnage. He screamed out in pain as his back was forced into the pavement below, leaving a streak of blood. Peter had no time to recover, as he was hit hard in the face by Carnage's fist.

"I might be glad she's holding back!" Carnage gloated between blows. "Otherwise you would die to quickly!" A wicked smile crossed Carnage's face as it continued, "What made you think you could beat us alone!"

"Who ... said anything ... about ... being alone...?" Peter choked his response, doing his best not to black out from the pain. He hoped he could manage to hold on long enough for everything to work. And he was right. Something whizzed through the air, catching Carnage in the shoulder, causing it to lurch back in agony. A loud series of high-pitched screeches filled Peter's ear as the supersonic devices went off.

Carnage rolled off Peter as the symbiote began to split from Kara's body, allowing Peter to seize his opportunity. He grabbed the small rock Batman had given him and thrust it towards Kara. He watched as both Kara and Carnage shrank from the small rock, in clear pain.

"_Tua amin!" _Kara cried out.

"I am!" Peter shouted as loud as he could. He couldn't believe himself, where he was at the moment. He had lost everyone he had ever known in hiis world. He had finally accepted that he would never see them again. But he was still responsible for the pain of his loved ones. His only loved one left.

"_I WILL DESTROY YOU!" _Carnage roared aggressively, rearing it's disembodied self back and forming a large spike, preparing to strike him in the chest. As soon as the spike started forward, twin beams of energy struck the spike, sending it upwards. Carnage began to tremble violently as Kara's heat vision became more intense by the second.

"_Amin ier il di'thang a' lle!"_ Kara cried out, and seconds later the Carnage symbiote disintegrated into a thousand pieces. Silence followed as Peter threw the tiny rock as far away from Kara as he possibly could, understanding it's harmful properties to her. He turned his attention back to Kara, who was curled in a ball beside him. He reached out a hand, gentle touching her shoulder.

"_Amin n'uma weohnata a' hiana lle,"_ Kara sobbed softly, pulling away from him. Peter then grabbed her hand and brought it close to his heart. He watched her eyes find their way to his, and they shared a long gaze into the other's soul.

Slowly, Kara raised herself to be eye-level with him. He examined the clear crystal blue orbs that entranced him so much. He shuddered as she pulled his mask off and brushed aside a strand of his hair. He did the same for her, and she blushed a deep red.

Slowly, he leaned forward, towards her, millimetre by millimetre. His heart raced as he felt the heat washing off of her radiant skin. Finally, he couldn't resist the temptation. He lurched forward and brought his lips against hers in the most passionate kiss of his life.

That kiss did more for him than any other. It made him realize that he had found his new place in this world. He had found Kara Zor-El, an alien from a distant planet. The universe brought them together, two lost souls had found each other. Together, they would face this new world.

_**The End?**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Amin ier il di'thang a' lle! - **_I am not your slave!

_**Amin n'uma weohnata a' hiana lle – **_I do not wish to harm you


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue:

"Hey, baldy!" Peter shouted as he shot a bullet of webbing strait at Lex Luthor's exposed eyes. The sticky orb completely obscured the man's vision, causing him to stumble backwards in his robotic armoured suit.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Luthor shouted back as he finally cleared his eyes, and started searching for Peter, who had hidden behind a half-destroyed wall.

"Who said anything about beating you?" Peter replied with whit as he examined the small rock he had removed from the armour. He quickly placed it in a lead-lined pouch before pressing a small button on his belt.

"You can't beat me, insect!" Luthor shouted as he continued to search for Peter. "Not even Superman himself could even hope to withstand my firepower!"

"Two things," said Peter with a smile on his face. "Spider's are arachnids, get it right. And second, who said anything about Super_man_?" His timing was perfect, as a loud crash echoed through the room as Kara burst through the wall. Peter watched as her fist collided with Luthor's armour, sending him flying across the room in a flurry of punches from the young Kryptonian. He paid special attention to her mid-riff and mini-skirt, by-far his favourite parts of her outfit.

"I am sorry I am late," Kara smirked as she floated over to him gracefully, leaving Luthor in a smouldering pile of ruined metal. "I was busy with Livewire in Gotham."

"Actually babe," Peter replied, "You're right on time. I'd almost run out of bald jokes."

"I knew it!" Luthor groaned as he attempted to rise. "You can't beat me on your..."

"Shut it cue-ball," Peter said as he shot a bullet of webbing at Luthor's mouth, silencing him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking? Seriously I-"

There was a bright flash of white. Then nothing. No more sounds, no more colours, no more people. No more Spider-man.

_**A/N: Stay tuned! He will return in the ultimate team-up!**_


End file.
